Ichijou Hyoudou
リヴァン (Stray Devil Alias)|romaji = Hyōdō Ichi-jō Rivan|race = Reincarnated Devil Former Humanoid Dragon Former Artificial Human/Devil Hybrid|nicknames = Ichi Ichijou Gremory The Hyoudou Sword Prodigy Darling -> Dragon Darling (By Raeylnn) Big Brother/Bro (By Shelia, Diaochan and Byakko) Darling Familiar (By Eri) Aya-kun (By Elizabeth) Livan (Stray Devil Alias) Red Dragon Emperor Welsh Dragon Oppai Eater (All Three Shared with Ddraig) Bastard Dragon Monster Devil (Both by Ramus) Red Dragon Emperor Crown Prince of the Blazing Domination|hair_color = Brown|eye_color = Green|equipment = Boosted Gear Brynhildr Dragvandil Nageling(formerly) Ascalon III (formerly) Excalibur II (formerly) Poppy Orgasm Itonia Dress Breaker Erolocation Dress Eater|relatives = Issei Hyoudou Gremory (Gene Progenitor) Kazuto Hyoudou (Artificial Older Brother) Glacies Hyoudou (Artificial Older Sister) Isono Hyoudou (Artificial Younger Sister) Uther Hyoudou (Artificial Younger Brother) Bella Hyoudou (Artificial Younger Sister) 1 Unnamed Younger Sibling Asteria (Guardian, 'Surrogate Mother') Ex Gremory ('Bother') Kurenai Himejima ('Brother') Airi Hyoudou ('Sister') Issei's Children ('Siblings')|affiliations = Hyoudou Project Five Reds Hyoudou Residence Kuoh Academy (Third-Year High School Student) Occult Research Club Shelia Gremory's Peerage Sekiryu Runaways (Founder, Leader, Disbanded) Gremory Clan D×D Underworld Heaven Grigori Kuoh Town Asteria (Vanguard) Apalala (Guarantee) Galahad (Mentor)|status = Alive|ranking = Middle-Class Devil Queen (Mutation Piece) SS-Stray Devil (Temporary, Formerly)|image1 = Ayato Hyoudou.jpg}} Ichijou Hyoudou is the main male protagonist of High School DxD: Artificiality. He is a artificial Human/Devil hybrid created by Ajuka Beelzebub, Shemhazai, and Kurenai Himejima in a attempt to revive Issei Hyoudou after his death at the hands of 666 (Trihexa), and is one of the Five Honests, which are five clones of Issei that displayed exceptional growth and power, with them being able to use Issei's four signature moves, Dragon Shot, Dress Break, Pailingual, and Nyuutron Beam Cannon. He is a third-year high school student at Kuoh Academy in Class 3-D and a member of the Occult Research Club, and is the Queen of Shelia Gremory's peerage. He is the current wielder of the Longinus Boosted Gear, which houses the spirit of the Welsh Dragon Ddraig, and the Holy-Demonic Brynhildr. Appearance Ichijou is a high school student of average height, about the size of his gene progenitor, Issei Hyoudou. He has unkempt brown hair jutting in all directions, and sharp, light green eyes. After spending 24 hours (close to a 3 months from his perspective), in the Gehenna Barrier with Galahad and Tannin in Volume 5, his hair becomes a bit longer and more unkempt and he is now a bit taller. While he has worn various outfits throughout the series, Ichijou's most commonly worn outfit is the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. However, Ichijou's uniform differs in the fact that his blazer has shorter sleeves. After going through Juggernaut Drive, Ichijou's hair gains a tint of white on the right side. Ichijou's height is 172 cm (5 feet 9 inches) and body weight is 62 kg (137 lbs.). Personality Overall, Ichijou is a laid-back and collected person, retaining his composure even in awkward and possibly dangerous and awkward situations. TBC. After the Oppai Eater a Child of the Oppai Dragon Arc and during Shelia's coma thanks to Gladius, Ichijou displayed a cold and ruthless personality, pushing away even his closest friends and not even smiling, as well as relying on Brynhildr's pure and ruthless strength more then Ddraig. During his time as a Stray Devil and working for Hades, Ichijou showed the same ruthless personality, but to a much higher degree, even threatening Elaine and Ryuuta that he'll kill them if they try to stop him. TBA. History Ichijou was artificially created as a Human and Devil hybrid by Kurenai Himejima, Ajuka Beelzebub and Shemhazai by using the genes of Issei Hyoudou after his death at the hands of 666 (Trihexa) in a joined project between Devils, Fallen Angels, and other mythologies called, the 'Hyoudou Project'. However, unlike other hybrids created by the Hyoudou Project, Ayato was created during a sub-project called the 'Red Children', which was said to be an alternate to the Hyoudou Project as instead of creating test-tub babies, there were seven artificial children fetuses created then were transferred to seven different beings. Growing up, Ichijou would grow at a exceptional along side his older siblings, Kazuto and Glacies Hyoudou, and 2 other clones of Issei and would become to be know as the Five Honests due to their ability to use Issei's signature moves, Dragon Shot, Dress Break, Pailingual, and Nyuutron Beam Cannon. Later on, Kazuto and Glacies would be given the Artificial Longinus Draco Rage (Kazuto), and Absoluto Dawn (Glacies), and Ayato given the Holy-Demonic sword Brynhildr. Eventually, Ichijou would be sent to the Maou Village, an small village close to Kuoh, alongside two other clones, Yuuna and Vesper Amakusa to hone their abilities, under the mentorship of Galahad, the man who inherited the spirit of the knight, Sir Galahad. One day during training, Ichijou awakened his Sacred Gear, the Longinus, Boosted Gear, but suffered an mental breakdown, which caused Ddraig's and Brynhildr's powers to go out of control, and cause several different tragedies and calamities, leaving Ichijou scarred both mentally and physically. TBC. Plot The New Red Dragon Emperor Arc Orthodox Infiltration Arc Hellsalem Arc Evie x Etoulde Meeting Arc The Oppai Eater a Child of the Oppai Dragon Arc Sekiryuutei Runaway Arc Oppai Eater and the Revelation's Commandments Arc The Artificial Red Dragon Oppai Eater X The Female White Dragon: The Heavenly Dragon(s) Arc Powers & Abilities ]]Master Swordsman: Ichijou is an immensely skilled sword fighter, with him having the title of "The Hyoudou Sword Prodigy", during his time at the Hyoudou Project. Even when he was young, Ichijou was a genius at swordplay, and could even give experienced swordsmen hard times. He easily erased Airi's Fafnir Magic and Bodhidharma's barriers when the three engaged in battle, and he fought Seren, the person who currently wields True Longinus to a stand-still. In Volume 11, after his training with Alexander, Ichijou's ability has improved to the point of outclassing Caradoc Uther Pendragon. Immense Demonic Power: Ichijou possesses all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Ichijou's possesses immense demonic power, even for a hybrid child of Issei Hyoudou with it being increased thanks to his Queen Piece. His demonic power is proven as he is able to use three of Issei's signature moves, and even create three new moves called Orgasm Itonia, Erolocation and Dress Teleport. * Dragon Shot (ドラゴンショット, Doragon Shotto): One of Issei Hyoudou's signature moves. Ichijou fires a beam of energy by concentrating his magical powers. This move is usually used in tandem with the Boosted Gear to increase its destructive powers. * Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames: One of Ddraig's original ability. Ichijou releases a powerful breath of fire which can incinerate anything, flames that never go out once ignited as they continue to burn even after being reduced to ashes and can probably burn the soul until nothing remains. The only existences known to be immune to these flames are Albion, Wagyl, Ophilith (Ophis and Lilith), and Great Red. Its area of effect can cover an entire island. Queen Piece: As a Queen, Ichijou possesses the traits of a Rook, Bishop and Knight, with them all being increased due to his piece being an Mutation Piece. * Magic Talent: Due to the Bishop trait of his Queen piece, Ichijou possesses immense magic talent though it is not used often. * Enhanced Strength and Defense: Due to the Rook trait of his Queen piece, Ichijou possesses enhanced strength and defense. He can use this strength to lift heavy objects with ease and use them as projectiles and slice through hard materials such as metal and stone with ease. With his defense, he can survive Lernaean Venom and being stabbed in his arm. Ichijou's strength and defense can be increased with Boosted Gear or Brynhildr's armor * Enhanced Speed: Due to the Knight trait of his Queen piece, Ichijou possesses superhuman speed. Having trained and developed his speed as the core of his technique-type fighting style, it has reached a level that people has dubbed God-Speed. Ichijou's strength and defense can be increased with Boosted Gear. Immense Strength. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant. Immense Durability. Immense Stamina. Immense Speed. Flight: Ichijou can fly using his Devil or Dragon wings. In his dragon form, Ichijou can fly using his wings. Orgasm Itonia Orgasm Itonia('' ), also known as the '''Whispers of Lust',, is the first of Ichijou's signature moves which he uses against females. To use this Ichijou must come into physical contact with a opponent. After any form physical contact, a pink magic circle appears on their back, and after a few seconds the opponent feels immense pleasure that drives them into a frenzy, and can only go out of the frenzy when either, Ichijou removes the magic circle or if the opponent sircums to the pleasure and "release" (i'm sorry). * Paizuri Black Crawler ( ), also known as the Cold Threads of Lying Whispers, is a more diverse version of Orgasm Itonia. This time, instead of direct contact, Ichijou can create from his hands cloth-like black tentacles that moves on it's own, searching for the nearest victim. Once binding itself to the victim, Paizuri Crawler will search for every weak spot on the victim while also massaging their entire exposed body, and attack said spot until the victim gives up to sensations. Dress Breaker Dress Breaker '''( ), also known as the '''Advanced Clothes Collapse, is the second of Issei Hyoudou Gremory's signature moves which both he and Ichijou uses mainly against females. This move allows the user to "strip" women by first coming in contact with them, concentrating their demonic power, then snapping their fingers to activate one of two effects. * Dress Eater ( ), also known as the Eating of the Magic Cloth, is a variant of Dress Breaker created by Ichijou. After coming in contact with a women, Ichijou is able to gradually absorb their magical power overtime, while also causing their breasts to shrink overtime as well. * Dress Teleport (ドレステレポート, Doresu Terepōto): A variant of Dress Breaker created by Ichijou. Ichijou states that its the opposite of Dress Breaker, were instead of "stripping" women it instead removes them from the clothes. * Bodily Dress: This move is used to "strip" women by destroying their clothes and/or armor. * Astral Dress: This move is used to "strip" women by destroying the effects of spells or abilities that have been used against them. * Pai-Phone: A variant of Issei Hyoudou's third signature move, Pailingual. Using women's breasts Ichijou is able to communicate through breasts to other women's breasts. Erolocation TBA. Equipment Boosted Gear Boosted Gear ( ), also known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, is Ichijou's Sacred Gear and primary weapon. As one of the 13 Longinus It is said to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. It holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons. The Boosted Gear takes the form of a red gauntlet on the wielder's left hand that has the ability to Boost the user's power every 10 seconds without limit, a sub-ability Transfer, that can transfer the multiplied power to a being or object, it can even be focused on certain parts of the user's body such as the eyes for enhanced vision, and the ability Penetrate, to bypass any defensive abilities that would otherwise prevent his attacks from landing, however, it does not negate the deactivation of Balance Breaker. Penetrate's effects can also be channeled through any part of the body, such as the eyes, making it capable of seeing through anything, even women's clothing. Geist Bringer: Incursio Scale Mail Geist Bringer: Incursio Scale Mail ( ), also known as the Secret Technique: Demonic Armor of the Red Dragon Emperor, is Ichijou's sub-species Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear's initial Balance Breaker. It creates a Silver Dragon Armor around Ayato and increases his strength, speed and defense. In this form, Ichijou can also summon an spear named Adreadbhair ( ). Also from this point, Ichijou can Boost without the 10-second limit. Juggernaut Drive Juggernaut Drive ( ), also known as the Dragon of Supremacy, is a form exclusive to the Longinus, Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing.' '''Due to surpressed hate and anger for being dragged around by those around him, plus the fact he had lost Elaine, Ichijou accidently activated Juggernaut Drive during the New Khaos Brigade's Old Maou and Villainous factions' attack on Lilith. However, due to Issei intervention, he reached only the incomplete state of it, without losing any fraction of his lifespan. Due to his past, the chant is a lot more ominous and violent than the original, as it goes: WHO IS ABOUT TO AWAKEN... 'THE HEAVENLY DRAGON WHO ENVELOPED THE PRINCIPAL OF DOMINATION GIVEN BY GOD.' PURSUE THE DREAM, AND RIP THE INFINITE TO NAUGHT. SHALL BECOME THE RED DRAGON OF DOMINATION... I SHALL DROWN IN THE DEPTHLESS SORROWS OF CRIMSON PURGATORY! DRIVE! Boosted Gear: Scale Mail '''Boosted Gear: Scale Mail' ( , lit. "Armor of the Red Dragon Emperor") is the original Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear. Welsh Berolina Crimson Coronation Welsh Berolina Crimson Coronation('' ), also known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Crimson Star Arsenal, is an enhanced form of the Incursio Scale Mail based off Issei Hyoudou Gremory's Illegal Move Triaina. The armor changes into various forms based on the Evil Pieces' traits (Pawn, Knight, Bishop, Rook). After Volume 7, Ichijou now has access to two new forms based off a combination of the pieces. * Berolina Gula Fortress, also known as the Rigid Dragon Castle, is the Rook Form of Welsh Berolina Crimson Coronation. In this form, the armor morphs into an bulky armor, resembling the Welsh Dragonic Rook of the Illegal Move Triaina. Like Issei in Welsh Dragonic Rook, Ichijou possesses a massive amount of power and defense but has a low body maneuvering speed because of the massive, thickened armor. * Berolina Sebastian Crook, also known as the Eight Dragon Children, is the Pawn Form of Welsh Berolina Crimson Coronation. In this form, Ichijou has the ability to split himself into eight different bodies, with each of the eight bodies being able to use the abilities of the other forms, though the abilities are significantly less powerful. * Berolina Asuramaru, also known as the''' Six-Sword Dragon Knight', is the Knight Form of Welsh Berolina Crimson Coronation. Ichijou's armor morphs into that of an asura, with an four ethereal swords forming in his arms, along side Brynhildr and Naegling. Ichijou also possesses Incredible Speed, in this form. * '''Berolina Miasma Bishop', also known as the Poisonous Dragon Mage, is the Bishop Form of Welsh Berolina Crimson Coronation. * Welsh Berolina Sylph Eater, also known as the Dragon Saint Fairy Reaper, is one of the new forms of Welsh Berolina Crimson Coronation, with it being a combination of a Bishop and Pawn. * Welsh Berolina Othniel, also known as the Rigid Walking Dragonic Fortress, is the other new form of Welsh Berolina Crimson Coronation, with it being a combination of a Knight's speed and Rook's power and defense. Crimson Chevalier Caesar Drive Crimson Chevalier Caesar Drive '''( ), also known as the '''Thousand Coronation Crowns of the True Red Dragon Emperor, is Ichijou's version of the Caesar Drive. Based off both Issei's Cardinal Crimson Promotion and the Diabolos Dragon God, like the latter, the armor becomes "bio-organic" changing the armor's shape, and the armor's color changes from silver to a mix of neon crimson, gun-metal and black. Unlike Diabolos Dragon, this form only possesses a one pair of wings, with both containing a cannon. This form also has access to the Longinus Smasher, the Dividing Wyvern Fairies, and the ability to summon Ddraig (though the Ddraig summoning is only used as a last resort, as it quickly drains Ichijou's power). In order to enter this state, Ichijou recites the following chant: (Chant yet to be added) Brynhildr Dragvandil The Saint's Demonic Dragon Sword Dragvandil (聖者の魔龍剣ドラッグバンディル, Seija no maryū ken doraggubandiru), or just ''Dragvandil ''(ドラッグバンディル, doraggubandiru), is the exclusive sword of Ichijou, created by the Neo-Seraph Vulcan using the three holy swords Naegling, Ascalon II and the False Holy King Sword Chastiefol, plus Ichijou's, Issei's and Ddraig's own energies as materials for the blade. Dragvandil is considered a physical aberration that it shouldn't possibly exist even in the realms of the current reality, thus receiving the exclusive classification of Transcendent Sword '(超越剣; ''Chōetsu ken). Since it has the power of both the three holy swords and Ichijou/Issei/Ddraig, it has the power to slay dragons, holy creatures and devils. Naegling Ascalon II '''Ascalon II (アスカロンII, Asukaron II), the second successor to the Holy Sword Ascalon. After the events of the Orthodox Infiltration Arc, Ichijou is given Ascalon III by Ex Gremory, as a thanks for assisting in the raid. Like Issei, Ichijou is able to channel Ascalon's holy and dragon aura into his attacks and other swords. The sword possesses Dragon-Slayer abilities and blade extension as well as basic the holy aura of an holy sword. After Volume 9, Ascalon was one of the materials used by Vulcan to create Dragvandil. Excalibur II Quote Trivia * His appearance and image in question are based on Basara Toujou from the 'Shinmai maou no Testament' series. * Ichijou's birthday is April 16th. * Ichijou's name means "First Street". ** His surname means "regular soldier", so his full name means "First street regular soldier". * Similarly to Issei, Ichijou is often treated as a member of the Gremory household, despite not officially being one. Development & Creation Navigation Category:High School DxD: Artificiality Category:Characters (Artificiality) Category:Male (Artificiality) Category:Sacred Gear Users (Artificiality) Category:Longinus (Artificiality)